Unrequited No More
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Raph is trying to keep his feelings to himself, but he finds he can't hide them from Donnie. Turtlecest.
1. Part One

**Unrequited No More, Part One** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Raph/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Raphael sighed and finished off his sixth bottle of beer, placing the empty bottle among the others on the rooftop and next to the three empty ones that belonged to Casey.

"Something on ya mind Raph? Ya ain't normally this quiet." Casey acknowledged.

"Shut up, ya bonehead, just 'cos I don't wanna talk don't mean something's wrong."

"Any normal person, yeah, but not you...what is it?" Raph rolled his eyes and picked up his seventh beer. "Woah, slow down on the beer Raph, I ain't gonna carry ya home."

"I can get back by myself and I can handle my alcohol, unlike someone." Raph smirked, bringing the bottle to his lips.

"Hey! I can hold my alcohol." Casey said, punching Raph lightly before finishing off his beer.

"Yeah, right, I've had twice as much as you have and I'm still more with it." Raph chuckled.

"Stop trying ta change the subject, something's on ya mind, I can tell! What is it?"

"I think I'm gay." Raph said, stunning Casey, as it was said so...flatly...and was not something he thought Raph was going to say.

"What?" he spluttered and Raph rolled his eyes.

"You heard me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"How? I mean...why do you think you're gay?"

"Case, I don't wanna talk about this and I know you don't either."

"Raph-"

"Case, just drop it, okay?"

"Ya got a boyfriend?"

"Case!"

"So ya ain't go a boyfriend, a crush then?"

"Case, I swear-"

"Who is he, ya don't know that many guys...it ain't me is it?"

"No, jesus, Case."

"Why not? You'd be lucky to get someone like me!"

"Ya ain't my type." was Raph's reply.

"Ya can't afford ta be picky now Raph."

"Case, ya got April, and by the sounds of things ya want me ta like ya."

"What no, that's not what I was saying."

"Either that or ya just can't cope with the fact a gay guy don't find ya attractive."

"Shut up." Casey smirked and the two finished the beers that they were drinking to see there was only one beer left. "Damn Raph, I hardly had any." he said and reached for the last beer but Raph took it before Casey even saw his hand coming. "Hey!"

"Sorry Case, ya should learn ta be quicker."

"Yeah, but, ugh, whatever." Casey said, too tired to think of a comeback. "But seriously Raph, there's gotta be someone that ya got a crush on, someone that's made ya realise ya don't like girls." Raph shrugged and sipped his beer.

"It ain't none of ya business."

"So there is someone!" Casey grinned. "Who?"

"Case, I can't tell ya, you're crap at keeping secrets."

"No I'm not!" Casey said, faking hurt.

"Ya really are and ya won't take it well."

"Hey I'm fine with ya bein' gay!"

"Not that, who I...like." Raph said, taking another sip of the beer.

"Oh come on Raph, it can't be that bad, is he ugly?"

"No, he ain't." Raph said, not looking at his human friend, but at the bright city lights beneath him.

"Is he stupid?"

"Far from." Raph muttered.

"What?"

"No."

"So, why can't ya tell who it is."

"'Cos you'll think I'm disgusting."

"Oh come on Raph, just tell me, I ain't gonna stop bugging ya until ya tell me." Raph finished his beer, tossing the bottle with the rest of them and carefully stood up, trying not to sway, if he returned home looking drunk Leonardo would lecture him like no tomorrow and then give him hell at morning practice and even more practice after that.

"I gotta get home, it's almost morning and if I stay out any later fearless is gonna have a fit."

"Yeah, yeah, run away Raph, I will get who ya like outta ya eventually." Casey slurred the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, have fun with that Case and don't stay out here all night, ya don't want April ta find ya like she did last time." the sai wielding ninja chuckled before breaking into a run across the rooftops, trying to keep his focus as the beers were very slowly getting to him, he just hoped he managed to get into his bedroom before he passed out.

* * *

When Raph arrived in the lair at just before one in the morning, no one was up, he sighed in relief and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom when someone called out his name and he froze up.

"Yeah?"

"Where have you been? You've been out for almost four hours, Leo was very annoyed that you didn't tell him you were heading out."

"Don't need ta tell him where I'm goin' all tha time."

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying because everyone was worried."

"Ya don't need to be worried, I'm fine, ya can see that." Raph said, finally turning around.

"Were you out with Casey?"

"Yeah."

"Drinking?"

"Yeah..."

"Raph, it's dangerous to be drunk topside."

"I ain't drunk."

"You're very close to being so though."

"Yeah, whatever, what are you doing up anyway?" Raph said, trying to change the topic even though he knew it wasn't going to work.

"I'll ignore the fact you're trying to change the conversation, I'm up because I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you Raph, what if foot took you by surprise? You wouldn't be able to much if you were drunk! You could have been kidnapped or worse killed!" his brother said, flailing his long arms.

"I'm grown up enough to be looking after myself, ya don't need ta worry about me Don, seriously." he smiled at his brother who rolled his eyes and walked over to Raph.

"Raphael, please at least tell one of us where you're going to be whenever you storm out of the lair, even if it's a call or a text, please, you didn't even take your shell cell with you!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll bring it with me next time, I promise!" Raph said resting a hand on an olive shoulder.

"You better keep that promise, it might just sooth my nerves a bit, being able to track you and know where you are, you know I wouldn't stalk you out like Leo would."

"Yeah I know, I just forgot ta take it with me."

"Why did you even storm out in the first place? Even Leo didn't know and he was the one arguing with you!"

"Just something he said, I dunno, just made me mad and I went ta find Casey, 'cos I knew beer would help me out."

"Being drunk helps you?"

"Yeah, numbs the pain." a short silence passed between them before Donatello spoke.

"Raph are you okay? Like properly okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, though I don't know about when I'm sober."

"Do you want to sit down and talk?" Raph wanted to say no, but he also wanted to spend more time with Donnie, gorgeous, intelligent, friendly, calm and sexy as hell Donnie. Yup. Donatello was the person whom Raphael had a crush on, but he could never tell his brother that, Donnie would never speak to him again. He'd take the brotherly friendship he had with him now over awkwardness and tension that could form between them.

"What's on your mind, Raph?" Donnie smiled, too brightly for this time of night.

"Just, got some problems."

"Like?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Come on Raph, you can tell me anything, I'm very open minded."

"Well, the thing is...okay, I'm just gonna say it." Raph said and paused, looking up at Donnie who was waiting for whatever Raph had to tell him. "I'm gay." Donatello's facial expression didn't change apart from his brow raised slightly.

"Is that what this fuss is about? Raph it's the 21st century, being gay is nothing to be ashamed about, you're still Raph and we all love you, gay, straight, bi any other sexual orientation, it doesn't change who you are."

"Thanks, Don."

"No problem, Raph, I'm always happy to listen to your problems and to help you out...but, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you know you were gay?"

"I don't know, one day I was looking at...magazines...and it didn't...do anything for me, turned over the tv and there were two guys kissing and..."

"You got aroused." Raph blushed but nodded.

"That and...I kinda, um..."

"Have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah, Case tried ta guess who it was."

"Did he guess right?"

"Well, more he tried to forced who it was out of me, but I didn't tell him."

"Would you tell me?" Raph looked at Donnie and blushed deeper.

"I'd rather not tell anyone."

"Come on Raph, it can't be that bad, I told you, you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, but not this."

"Then, can I just guess?"

"If ya want." Raph shrugged and looked away from his brother and to the black screen of the tv.

"I'm guessing it is one of us, either Mikey, Leo or myself and you don't want to tell anyone it's us, because they're think you're disgusting, or something along those lines, am I right?" Raph really didn't really give Donnie as much credit as he deserved, he was spot on, Raph nodded to let his brother know he was right.

"And by how much you're blushing, I'm guessing, It's me." Raph froze and he heard Donnie chuckled, the lovely sound coming closer and closer and when Raph turned his head to the sight, he was met by Donnie's lovely brown eyes and then their lips met.

Raph moaned, falling into the sofa and pulling Donnie down so that the smaller turtle was straddling the larger and he ran his hands up and down the olive toned thighs making a strange noise come out of Donnie making them pull apart.

"What was that?"

"A churr." Donnie explained with a blush.

"A what?"

"Churr, it means I'm aroused." Donnie said and rubbed his lower plastron against Raph's and the same noise erupted from Raph, making Donnie smiled proudly. "I think we should move this to a bedroom, don't you?"

"O-Okay." Raph stuttered.


	2. Part Two

**Unrequited No More, Part Two** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Raph/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

They'd opted to the cot in Donnie's lab, not wanting to wake anyone up by going up to the second floor and considering what they were about to do, it would be better to stay away from the thin walls that their brothers could hear them through.

Raph pushed Donnie down onto the cot and climbed on top of his olive toned brother and ducked in for another sweet kiss, running his wide tongue along Donnie's lips until they parted and his tongue explored Donnie's mouth, not getting enough of it.

When they pulled apart for air, Raph spoke.

"Are ya sure ya wanna go this far, I mean, we've just kinda, y'know." Donnie laughed at Raph's nervousness.

"Become a couple? Or do you think we're not?"

"I'm not just gonna do this with ya fer fun, Don, I don't want a 'Friends with Benefits' relationship."

"Well, Raphael, will you be my boyfriend?" Raph pinched an olive thigh.

"I should be askin' ya that." he said in a deep gruff voice that gave Donnie shivers.

"Well you were just too slow, so yes or no?"

"Hell yeah." Raph said and bit Donnie's collarbone before turning his attention to Donnie's neck while Donnie's hands roamed Raphael's sides, drawing out several churrs. When Donnie started pawing at the table nearest the cot Raph pulled away.

"What?"

"Lube, there's lube in one of the drawers." he said with a churr and Raph grinned, reaching over to collect the lube and opened the top, covering one of his thick fingers.

"Ya sure ya wanna do this tonight Donnie? I'm okay with waiting, there are other things we can do."

"I want you Raph, now." Donnie said, his brown eyes boring into Raph's golden ones. And with that Raph made his way down Donnie's body, pulling his legs apart to get to what he wanted.

Donnie's tail was thumping against the bed which caused Raph to grin smugly. He grabbed the wriggling appendage with his unlubed hand and stroked it, causing Donnie to churr and whilst he was distracted Raph worked his first finger into Donnie's tight opening, causing him to freeze up.

"Donnie?"

"I'm fine, just...slowly." he said and Raph nodded, slowly working the first finger in until he was up to his knuckle and when he was sure Donnie was in no pain, he started pumping his finger in and out which was when Donnie starting churring and moaning.

"A-Another." the olive turtle groaned and Raph added his second finger, repeating what he had done with the first.

"O-Okay, I think I'm ready, just, just go slow." Raph nodded and lubed up his erection before placing it at Donnie's stretched entrance.

"I love ya Donnie." Raph said before pushing in, slowly stretching Donnie out more than his fingers could.

"Ah, Raph." Donnie panted gripped the headboard and bit down his lip, trying to focus the pain he was feeling on something else. When Raph stopped moving, he knew Raph was all the way inside.

"You okay, Don?" Raph said, rubbing Donnie's check in concern.

"I'm fine, just adjusting." Donnie said and opened his eyes to look at Raph looming over him. "Mm." Donnie hummed and closed his eyes.

"Don, c-can I move now, ya feel so good." Raph said, resting his head in Donnie's neck and gently nipping the skin there.

Donnie's answer was thrusting his hips with a low churr that was answered by one by Raph, who began moving slowly in and out of Donnie's tight soft warm heat.

Every thrust Raph made into Donnie's body he return, thrusting back to encourage Raph to move faster, which he did once he was happy that his new mate was in no pain or discomfort.

"Oh god, Don."

"Raphie~" Donnie churred in return, gripping the back of Raph's neck with his nails and pulled him in closer for a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth, passion fuelled by their coupling.

"Ah, Raph, I can't hold on any longer." Donnie panted when they pulled back from their kiss.

Raph grabbed hold of Donnie's erection and pumped it quickly in time with his quickening thrusts that had Donnie squirming on the bed and around his cock. After a few minutes Donnie couldn't take it anymore and screamed out Raph's name as he came, coating the larger turtles hand and his own lower plastron.

With a few more thrusts Raph climaxed inside Don, moaning out Donatello's name and then collapsed on Donnie's chest, although tried his best not to crush him.

The ragged breathing and low churrs from Donnie was unusually relaxing for Raph and it started to lull him to sleep but before he fell asleep completely he pulled out of Donnie and tucked himself in and Donnie did the same and collect a few tissues from a box to clean himself with as Raph lay down beside him.

Once the two of them were relaxed and comfortable in their sleeping positions, wrapped in each other's arms the two sighed and Raph pressed a kiss to Donnie's shoulder, who let out a low moan and Raph's kisses travelled up his neck, a few bites and nips along with the kisses.

"Raph, I can't go again." Donnie panted. "I'm sore."

"Then do me." Raph said, making a hickey on Donnie's skin. Donnie's eyes opened and settled on Raph's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Raph said and removed his mouth from Donnie's neck, who whined at the loss of impact, and lied down and spread his legs invitingly allowing Donnie to crawl over him, straddling his hips and reaching for the opened lube bottle, coating his finger and pressing one inside.

Raph bit his tongue at the painful burn but distracted himself by rubbing his slit, trying to coax his erection out. Donnie noticed what he was doing and that he was in pain so he pushed Raph's hand out of the way and whilst pushing his finger in further he licked Raph's slit which made him churr and drop down.

Donnie took the length into his mouth while his hands pumped the base of Raph's erection and worked his way into Raph's opening, gradually adding a second finger and scissoring them whilst taking Raph as deep into his throat as he could without gagging.

"Fuck Don if ya keep that up I'm gonna come." Raph panted and churred which turned to a groan and a whine as his erection left Donatello's mouth.

Don made quick work of finishing lubing up Raph and then lubed his cock before slowly pushing into Raph with a groan at the tightness consuming his cock. He was going to take it slow but Raph's legs wrapped around his waist and made him thrust all the way in.

"Oh, fuck." Donnie swore and Raph chuckled. "Damn it, Raph, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I can handle the pain, s'ides, feels good." he churred and rubbed Donnie's hips with his legs making him churr and thrust faster into Raph, just what he wanted him to do.

"Ugh, fuck." Raph said, his head tilting backwards. "Fuck."

"Raphie, I'm gonna...Raph!" Donnie shouted out as he came, thrusting into Raph a couple of times hard, making sure he jabbed Raph prostate to bring him over the edge also.

"Ah, Donnie!" Raph said as he pumped his cock and reached his peak along with the jabs to his prostate.

After they had come down from their high, Donnie pulled out and remembered to clean the two of them up before he collapsed by Raph's side, who was churring lowly.

"Damn Donnie." he panted and Donnie chuckled, nuzzling his head into Raph's neck. "I love ya Don."

"I love you too Raphie." he replied and within a minute the two of them were asleep.


End file.
